


camisole

by overdose



Series: re: A3! NSFW Week: Valentine's [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fem Muku, Genderbending, Incest, Lolicon, Stomach Bulge, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: He might be at the age where everything and everyone turns him on, but that was hiscousinwho just gave him a boner. His body didn't care about that one complication, though.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sakisaka Muku
Series: re: A3! NSFW Week: Valentine's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152083
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	camisole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of A3 NSFW Week Valentine's - Taboo
> 
> I meant to post something else but that fic went nowhere so I used an old draft (ty nsfw week for finally getting me to work on stuff)
> 
> and this WAS supposed to be up last night but I fell asleep for no reason hgfjdkhgfjd

"Should be here," Juza mumbled to himself as he walked the halls of his cousin's new home. They recently moved somewhere else, so his family decided to visit to help fix up the place. Of course, being a new place, the layout was unfamiliar for Juza, and he asked where the bathroom was. He followed the instructions given to him, but he took the wrong turn toward someone's unlocked bedroom.

Turning the doorknob, Juza casually waltzed in, stopping dead in his tracks when he found his meek, pink-haired cousin in the middle of changing, practically naked.

"A-Ah! Ju-chan!" Muku jumped, lifting a baby blue shirt to cover her developing chest. It didn't cover everything below, and she turned bright red, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Shit, sorry," Juza cursed, slamming the door the wrong way, shutting himself inside with Muku. He didn't realize his mistake until he noticed Muku looking behind him. She had almost nothing on, just a pair of pink panties. Everything else was on full display for Juza to see. Having started puberty recently, it didn't help his already crazed hormones.

"Um… Ju-chan? You closed the door on yourself?"

"Oh- yeah, uh, lemme just-" he turned around and grabbed the doorknob again but stopped when he heard footsteps. Juza tensed. He couldn't leave now. Whoever passed by would catch him in the same room as his naked cousin, a couple of years younger than him, and that did _not_ look good. Juza stood there, staring at the wall, ignoring Muku's beautiful body.

"I-I was, uh, lookin' for the bathroom… It's not what you're thinking n' stuff…”

"Oh... It's a few doors down. You were close, Ju-chan!" Muku responded cheerfully. "It's okay. We all make mistakes, but… why are you still here?"

Juza shifted in place and then looked down at his feet. "Heard someone coming. I didn't want them to see me leave your room since it might look… weird."

He felt guilty. Muku probably didn't know how to deal with the situation. At least she wasn't panicking anymore, and while she was blushing, she stood there covering her body with just that thin shirt of hers. Knowing Muku, it could've gone _a lot_ worse. Maybe it was the trust between them, the fact Juza would never harm her, or that she read plenty of shoujo manga with this exact scene in it.

Muku knew Juza wouldn't do anything to her, except he wished that was the case. Just once glance at her doll-like body made him heat up, and there was an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He had to get out of there, but the fear of someone else being on the other side of the door made him feel worse. He might be at the age where everything and everyone turns him on, but that was his _cousin_ who just gave him a boner. His body didn't care about that one complication, though.

Hopefully, Muku didn't know what was going on downstairs - those comics she always read weren't _that_ explicit, right? She was too young to know - still in the single digits while Juza was almost a teenager. He couldn't teach her anything if she asked. He didn't know much either.

"A-Are you okay, Ju-chan?" Muku broke the silence, and Juza saw her tilt her head in an attempt to look him in the eyes. He felt guilty for ignoring her in favor of the floor, but he also couldn't bear to steal Muku's innocence any longer. Juza forced himself to look. She still had the shirt against her chest, the thin and delicate cloth driving him crazy. It looked so easy to tear and toss aside.

"I-I should go…” he swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly noticing how dry his lips got. Juza knew he couldn’t waltz out of there with an erection. What if he bumped into someone on his way to the bathroom?

Muku took a step forward, immediately noticing his problems. Her shirt dropped to the floor, exposing her tiny breasts. She had no shame in showing Juza her body contrary to before, waiting for his reaction.

Juza needed to leave and fix the problem himself before he crossed the lines no pair of cousins should.

“Do you need help, Ju-chan?” Muku innocently asked such a devious question with her head tilted, eyes fixated on the large tent inside Juza’s pants.

“Help with wha-?” Juza shook his head after realizing what she meant. “Nuh-uh. You can’t, Muku. It’s nothing, alright? Pretend you didn’t see it."

“But,” she went down on her knees faster than Juza could react, and his heart almost burst out of his chest. That wasn’t about to happen. It _couldn’t_. He'd get punished, and his family would hate him, kick him out.

“I know what it is, Ju-chan! You’re hard!” Muku giggled. “Aaah, I’m so happy… Ju-chan is excited because of me!”

“That ain’t a good thing…" Juza tried salvaging the situation a little too late. He couldn’t stop Muku from unzipping his pants, and with expert movements she pulled them down, letting his cock spring free from his boxers. The innocent and naive demeanor the girl had disappeared in an instant, replaced with a mischievous air Juza couldn't recognize. Her small hands grasped his cock, blue eyes twinkling with curiosity as she stroked it.

"I promise I'll be gentle, Ju-chan…” Muku said. “I read a lot of manga like this, so I know how it goes!"

"Muku, _don't_ ," Juza reached for her pink hair in hopes of pulling her away, but the tight grasp only encouraged her to go deeper than planned. Small lips wrapped around the tip of his hard cock, and she moved forward, trying to fit as many inches of him that she could.

As someone too young with zero experience, Juza bit down on his lips hard to suppress any noise his body naturally produced. He didn't need anyone to walk in and knew any sound he'd make would come out louder than he wanted. His lips swelled up as Muku sucked on his length, curling his fist and her locks. It was too late to stop her. She did such a good job sucking him off, he no longer wanted to complain about how wrong the entire situation was. Who cared if she was his cousin? He needed her _now_. Muku approached him first, anyway, so she was just as complicit as Juza.

She used that mouth to cry and come up with paranoid scenarios that made absolutely no sense, but now she put that to work, struggling to take Juza's young yet large cock in her mouth. Muku pulled away to cough, her small pink lips wet and dripping. Juza had to know what kind of shoujo manga she read to suck cock like a pro. All his education came from porn sites, and what he understood from memory was men using their cocks to fuck a pretty girl.

He needed to do that with Muku.

"Aaaah, Ju-chan's so big…"

" _C'mon_ , Muku," Juza pushed her forward, causing her to take all of him inside

She gagged, her throat bulging from Juza's entire length inside. Despite the struggle, she kept sucking her older cousin off even when it became too much, tears rolling down on the side of her cheeks. After pushing herself too far, Muku once again pulled back.

"Muku…" Juza growled, tugging her hair.

"Ju-chan, wait," she stood up and grabbed his cock with one hand, the other on the lace waistband on her panties. "I want to do more," Muku suggested, teasing him while she tugged her pink fabric down.

Juza held his breath as Muku stroked him. She let go and walked toward her bed, dropping her panties to the floor. He eagerly followed her, and she made him sit down.

"Do you love me, Ju-chan?" Muku asked before anything could escalate. Naked in front of her cousin, she waited for an answer.

Juza didn't recognize her newfound confidence. "Yeah, 'course I do, Muku," he replied quickly, not from lying, but because he desperately needed to go inside the young girl. He didn't hesitate; Muku knew he told the truth.

She smiled brightly at his reply and sat on his lap. "I love you too," Muku said, and she slowly brushed against his lips as she moved down, guiding his cock with her hand.

Feeling her small, wet pussy engulfing him made Juza groan. He couldn't focus on their kiss and instead glanced down at how his cock went inside Muku's cunny, stretching the girl out. Like his stature, Juza's length was far too big for someone his age. He worried if Muku could handle taking it in the first place, but she looked perfectly fine, determined to get every single inch inside. She held onto him and gasped when it all went in, shuddering with pleasure.

"Ju-chan's in me," Muku squealed. "It feels so good…!"

Caught off guard by her forwardness, Juza groaned, gripping Muku’s body so he could keep her close. She bounced on his cock and moaned against his neck, trembling, the one in control despite being younger than Juza. Muku knew exactly what to do, rolling her hips in a perfect motion that drove him insane. All Juza could do was watch Muku move and hold her tiny frame with his strong hands bruising her waist. His cock buried deep in her, he noticed a bulge emerging inside her tummy each time she rocked her hips forward.

"See, Ju-chan is so big," Muku ran her hand over the bulge while she leaned toward Juza. "Don't you like it?"

"Yeah, I do," Juza gulped.

"I'm so happy..." she kissed him again, and Juza finally took the time to taste her lips, the flavor of something sweet hidden. Muku giggled as she broke away, leaning to his ear. "Ju-chan should cum in me," she suggested with a sultry voice Juza never expected from her.

"M-Muku..."

She already knew Juza wouldn't refuse and didn't wait for his reply, picking her speed up. "Hurry, Ju-chan," Muku whined, her blue eyes staring right through him.

Juza nodded. He could feel himself throb in Muku's tight pussy, and it brought him closer to climax. Remembering anyone could walk in, remembering he had family and Muku's family nearby, Juza's grip on her painfully tightened. She squeaked from the discomfort, red marks appearing on her fragile waist. Juza held Muku and lifted her just to slam her down back on his cock. Her thin body made it easy for him to take control and she was so light and skinny, he could easily bend her in half.

So, he did.

Pushing her pink blanket and array of stuffed animals aside, Juza set Muku down, slamming into her again. His strength was too much, the bed rocking from the force of his thrusts, growling as his orgasm approached. He had no idea what to do or how to do it; he just followed his natural urges.

"J-Ju-chan...!" Muku's small legs swung around his waist, whimpering but forcing herself not to cry out too loudly. She held onto Juza and allowed him to have his way with her, overjoyed her cousin finally gave into her.

He finally came, coming to a halt as he buried himself all the way through. Muku gasped, overwhelmed by how much seed he had for her, her stomach heating up due to it. Juza didn't pull away, growling while every little drop went inside her. They were both too young for any real repercussions and Juza's head was way too cloudy to think clearly - Muku couldn't get pregnant; she didn't even start puberty yet.

He looked down at Muku, at the bulge throbbing inside her tummy, and Juza slowly pulled out. Covered in cum and her slick, Juza didn't want to stain the bedsheets, so he rubbed his cock against her entrance, smearing every drop on her.

"Ju...Ju-chan," Muku squeaked. "Do that again, please," she said with a quiet, shaky voice.

"Y'sure we got enough time...?" Juza spoke with short breaths. He didn't know how long they took or if their families were looking for them.

"It's okay, I'll just tell mom and dad we were playing..." Muku's hand went down to her pussy, spreading her legs apart. She urged Juza to come closer and guided him between her folds. Juza held his cock and stroked the area there, moaning from the sensitivity. It was making Muku feel good, so he had no reason to stop. Juza rubbed her clit and watched her body twitch every so often, clinging to one of her many plushies.

"Ju-chan..." Muku panted. "Oh, Ju-chan, you're making me cum~"

Juza grunted, and at the same time Muku squealed in delightful shock, he came again. Right on her stomach, a few drops of cum spurted, painting her white. His young body couldn't handle another orgasm and collapsed besides Muku, who clung to his side, catching their breaths together.

"Muku... we need to hurry," Juza said. "We're gonna get caught."

It was a miracle they hadn't already been walked in on.

Muku whined, and Juza hated how adorable she sounded. He forced himself out of her bed and tried to fix himself as best as he could. As for Muku, he looked back at the mess he created. Her body glistened with sweat, and she had his cum dribbling down her thighs. Bruises stained her hips created by his own hands.

"It's okay, Ju-chan, I know how to take care of myself," Muku noticed the concern on his face and sat up. "You can go. I'll be okay."

Juza nodded. He didn't know what else to do, so he rushed out of her room and into the bathroom. While he didn't need to use it anymore, Juza took the time alone to make sure everything looked right with him. Getting rid of the blush on his cheeks, any sweat or wrinkles in his clothes, forcing his breathing to steady after cumming twice. After, he went back to his family, and of course, they all joked that he took too long in the bathroom. He just stood there, flustered.

She emerged from her room soon after as if nothing happened moments before. "I'm sorry! I couldn't find my clothes! My room is such a mess, I might trip on a pile of clothes and hit my head and die..."

Muku had the same blue shirt Juza caught her with. As much as he tried to forget, he knew how her body looked underneath, and it changed his perception of her forever.

Kumon tugged his arm and asked if they could play with Muku.

The question almost made Juza shout _no_ , but then he remembered they were still kids, young children who played games at the park and not with each other in bed. He couldn't let Kumon know what happened, not ever.

"Yeah," Juza replied, forcing himself to move on. "Let's go."


End file.
